Nothing else matters
by Kurokitko
Summary: Trunks stood quietly by the bar drinking his whiskey. He was rather proud to be one of the few people capable of downing whiskey without it becoming too much. At 18, he thought he was pretty good at drinking and holding it in. His mind, however, wasn't actually on the alcohol he was consuming. No, he was thinking about a certain onyx haired young man with large beautiful eyes.


Hi guys. Just stating firstly that I don't in any way or form own the characters in this story, only the storyline itself.

This is a yaoi m/m pwp story with Goten and Trunks as the pairing. If you are under 18 or don't like that kind of stuff, don't read this.

There is a NSFW scene so please, proceed with caution.

* * *

Trunks stood quietly by the bar drinking his whiskey. He was rather proud to be one of the few people capable of downing whiskey without it becoming too much. At 18, he thought he was pretty good at drinking and holding it in. His mind, however, wasn't actually on the alcohol he was consuming. No, he was thinking about a certain onyx haired young man with large beautiful eyes and a smile to kill for. Yea, that's where his mind was when a young girl from his accounting class sidled up to him with her beer in hand. "Hey, Briefs. Why you standing here? The party is over there, baby". She slurred her words heavily, indicating to Trunks that this wasn't her first beer. "It sure is. Thing is, I don't have anything sexy to dance with…" Trunks mumbled while looking her over. Yea she was quite beautiful, but frankly Trunks would have prefered if his onyx beauty was with him. "Well, if I'm sexy enough, why don't you take me?"

Trunks smirked at her attempted pun. He wondered realistically if he tried to take her up on it, what she'd do. Either way, he downed his Whiskey and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. They began doing rather simple, average dance moves until she took Trunks hands, turning so that her back faced him, and putting his hands on her hips, she began to subtly grind against his crotch. Trunks again smirked and proceeded to grind back, really getting into it.

They danced for a good ten or twenty minutes before she dragged Trunks back to the bar. She pinned him against the table and leaned into him to whisper, "So, Mr Briefs. Are you going to take me?" Trunks couldn't help chuckling softly before taking her hips in his hands and slowly pulling her towards himself. It was, however, at this moment that he found himself thinking about his onyx beauty. _I wonder if I could convince him to dance with me like this..._ So while Trunks had her pressed into himself, he made up his mind. It had taken him two years, but It wasn't too late yet. "That's such a tempting offer, sweet-lips. But I'm going to have to decline. The dance was very nice though", Trunks whispered to her before softly pushing her away and leaving the party.

Trunks walked slowly to the apartment he knew his onyx beauty currently lived in. While he walked he couldn't help thinking about the last two years. They'd been dating since he was 16. He had to acknowledge that the last two years spent with his love had to be the best of his life. Trunks frowned as he thought about all those times he'd found his love broken. There were many times he'd found him like that. In fact, he reasoned, twice a week. The problem, as Trunks saw it, was that his baby never fought back. Never put up a fight. He just took the beatings. Just let her rip him apart…

Trunks found himself outside the small apartment. He sighed and thought over his plan one last time, before knocking three times on the door. He waited about a minute before the door opened and he was met with those gorgeous onyx eyes. "Hey.." came the young man's soft greeting. Trunks smiled at him. _God, but he is beautiful…_ "Hey… Gonna let me in?"

Trunks settled on the couch. He smiled lazily as he watched his beauty fuss around the apartment. Trunks sighed before finally speaking, "Goten…" Goten was instantly listening and watching him. "Come here…" The look on Goten's face seemed intrigued. He made his way to Trunks and sat on the couch next to him, waiting patiently for him to talk. Trunks watched all this lazily from his spot and when Goten sat down he took a moment to compose his words. Once he had a firm grip on all this he spoke.

"Goten… Do you remember two years ago… When you told Chi chi about us?", Trunks didn't wait for Goten to reply before continuing on, "I hadn't seen you for a week because you were training with your dad. I'd gone over to your house hoping to catch you. I asked Chi chi if I could see you, but she told me you were out with friends. I remember wondering why she lied… So I went to look for you. I couldn't actually sense you but i figured the lake was as good as any place to start. When I found you I thought there was some douche there who had hurt you. I was about two seconds from powering up to defend you. But there wasn't anyone there…

"That's about when you opened your eyes and called to me. I think you hadn't realised I was there until that moment… You were really beaten bad… I tried to help you and I remember everything you said after…" Trunks sighed now, staring aimlessly at his feet before taking a deep breath and looking into Goten's bright eyes, "Basically Goten, I'm here to tell you that I feel the same way you do... I love you… and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side… I want to marry you one day…" Trunks stopped there, suddenly nervous of himself. Goten however smiled shyly and kissed him gently before whispering "I love you too, Trunks"

Trunks kissed Goten again, this kiss though was not gentle. Trunks ran his tongue over Goten's lips. He heard Goten moan softly before Goten opened his mouth and wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck. Trunks took that as his que to lower Goten onto his back, positioning himself above Goten. He then began to kiss and suck along Goten's throat. This had the most arousing effect as Goten's breath sped up and he began softly whining and moaning. Trunks let his hips grind softly against Goten's thigh, only to be greeted with a soft moan and a wiggle.

Trunks chuckled at that before shifting so that when he ground down again, he moved against Goten's crotch. This got him quite the deep moan and an upward thrust. _Fuck…_ Trunks then lifted slightly to remove Goten's shirt, exposing his hard nipples and his hard, yet not bulky abs. Trunks let his mouth wonder down Goten's chest. Deliberately avoiding his nipples and 'aiming' for his crotch. He had Goten squirming and moaning hoarsely. His tongue moved past Goten's navel and gave the edge a few hard licks before rising up his chest to his nipples.

Trunks could feel himself leaking. Having Goten like this was fucking hot. He lifted his head to look at Goten. His face was flushed, his breath coming out in pants, and his eyes were half lidded with lust. "Goten… Fuck" Trunks whispered. He didn't actually get a reply. Goten took hold of his hips and brought them down. They both moaned and Goten then began to fiddle with Trunks' pants, desperately trying to remove them. Trunks helped and within seconds, they were both naked.

Trunks began to descend Goten's body once more, this time with the intention of pleasuring his lower regions. As we went down further, Goten's moans got hoarser, the anticipation building until Trunks finally reached his target and ran his tongue up Goten's shaft. "fuck…" Goten moaned out. Trunks let his hand wander around to Goten's bottom, beginning to massage his ass. He could feel drops of precum running down his throat.

Trunks began to rub Goten's entrance which caused a small squeal from above. He slipped his index finger slowly inside and felt Goten's body clench. Trunks raised his head to look at Goten. He was biting his lip and watching. Trunks knew this part would feel uncomfortable and maybe even a bit painful, he knew he should continue to blow Goten. He just couldn't look away from Goten's face as he slowly withdrew his finger and then slowly eased it back in. Goten bit his lip harder at this but he didn't tell Trunks to stop

Trunks moved his finger in and out slowly, loosening Goten up slowly. When he found that Goten was beginning to get into it, he curved his finger a bit to rub over Goten's sweet spot. Goten's eyes opened wide, his mouth flying open too as a soundly cry left him. Trunks then began to blow Goten again as he moved to insert two fingers.

This time Goten let out a small whine as the second finger slipped in. Trunks worked hard to suck and bring Goten more pleasure. He could feel how tight Goten was, especially when Goten would clench. He moved his fingers rhythmically in and out until Goten began to thrust back slightly. Trunks then slipped a third finger in, causing Goten to squeal in surprise. Trunks knew the initial penetration would hurt the most, but if he could get Goten to cum, he would relax enough that it would hurt less. With this in mind, Trunks began to rub Goten's prostate evenly, fast and hard causing the man below him to gasp and moan loudly. It wasn't long before Goten was thrusting to meet Trunks and within minutes, he was coming.

Trunks sat up to see the look on Goten's face. _Fuck… that's so fucking hot_ …

* * *

Hi so, I wrote this a while back and it was supposed to be attached to an actual story. Time has passes and I don't think I will ever get back into it so I decided to just post this short that I had actually written

Thanks for reading!


End file.
